


Misunderstanding

by BellaMorgan



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Jude learns that Zero hasn't been honest with him about Lucas.





	Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding**

 

“Come in.” Jude was sitting at his desk with latest results from their ad campaign of putting Zero front and center. Apparently, gay Zero was in and the numbers were through the roof because of their kiss. He set the file down as Lucas came into his office, shutting the door behind him, “Well, this is a surprise.”

“I wanted to say congratulations.” Lucas showed himself to a sit in front of Jude’s desk, “I guess you got your love.”

“What do you want Lucas?” Jude put the file down and turned to look over Lucas; he didn’t look sad or upset, his face was perfectly guarded. 

Lucas put a file on Jude’s desk, “A copy of Zero’s new endorsements.” He slid it over to Jude so he could open it, “The public loves him. He will be racking in the money for a while now.”

“Thank you.”

“To think, if I hadn’t spoken to Zero before the second half none of this would have happened.” Lucas pointed to Jude, “You wouldn’t have gotten your true love’s kiss-” then he pointed at himself, “-and I wouldn’t be racking in all the money. Win-win, my friend.”

Jude narrowed his eyes, “You and I, we, had sex not even 12 hours before that kiss. This doesn’t bother you.” He threw the file on his desk without opening it. “You just go with it.”

“Listen, I don’t know how much of our conversation. Zero told you about, but I didn’t want anything from you other then what I got.” Lucas smiled, “I’m sorry if this hurts your feelings but I wanted to know what you looked like under that suit and I got that. No hard feelings.”

“Wait.” Jude waved his hand about, “You only had sex with me to see what my body looked like.”

“Isn’t that why people have sex?”

Jude was so confused, “You didn’t want anything more?”

“And you did?” Lucas sat up straighter, “Jude, I’m sorry I think I led you on. I only wanted sex; you aren’t really my dating type. I told that to Zero.”

Jude nodded, swallowing the bile stuck in his throat. Zero had left some things out of their conversation. “Thank you for the endorsement list.” He stood up then, “You can leave.”

Lucas stood up but didn’t leave, “This is a big win-win for both of us. Congratulations on your relationship with Zero, you two look good together.”

“Just get out.” Jude pointed at the door; he didn’t need congratulations from him. He made the same mistake he always made when it came to Zero, he jumped head first without thinking. Zero was always thinking and calculating and Jude never did when it came to Zero. He wanted to know what else Zero had left out from their conversations. Who was he kidding? What conversations? They had sex and they talked about basketball. What real conversation did they have?

Jude watched Lucas leave with a deep sigh; he knew everything he was thinking wasn’t fair to him or Zero. His insecurity was talking, not him.

Lionel glared as Lucas left the office, “What’s he doing here?”

“Dropping off Zero’s new endorsement deals.” Jude came around his desk to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

“And?” She shut his office door behind her. 

“We had sex the night before the opening game. We were supposed to meet courtside after the game but he didn’t show and Zero kissed me.” Jude found himself talking without thinking, “Zero said he told Lucas to leave but that wasn’t the case, Lucas was going to stand me up and Zero jumped in with a kiss. Did Zero really want to kiss me or did he just feel pity?”

“Pity? Jude, come on.” She took a seat next to him. 

“Zero was against anyone ever knowing about us. He told him he wanted to play around and have fun; he doesn’t do relationships.”

“So what are you doing right now?” Lionel asked.

“Playing around and having fun, just, with a few more reporters watching my house.” Jude looked away; it was hard to look at her. 

She laughed at him then, “You honestly think Zero kissed you in front of the entire Devils Nation and basically anyone with a good wifi signal because he’s playing around and having fun? Jude, think before you speak.”

“Why would he lie to me about Lucas?” Jude knew he sounded stupid, but that didn’t change the way he felt. 

“Listen, the bus should be arriving in the next ten minutes or so then you can ask him in person.” She stood up, “I came to get you to greet the team. Let’s go.”

The bust arrived by the time they made it down to the front doors, the players and dancers were slowly getting off the bus while chatting away at their latest win, it was close coming down to the last point, but the shot was made and the team one their first away game of the new season. 

Zero was already off the bus and waiting for his bag when he spotted Lionel and Jude standing on the steps watching the team file out. He skipped finding his bag and went for them, noticing Jude’s tense pose and Lionel smirking at him and walking away without a word. He turned to watch her go but kept himself moving towards his boyfriend. “Hey?” He went in for a kiss but got Jude’s cheek when Jude slightly turned from him, “That can’t be good.”

“You lied to me about your conversation with Lucas.” Jude frowned, “You didn’t tell him to leave. He was going to leave anyway. He wanted sex from me and I played right into his hand and gave it to him.”

“Played into his hand?” Zero frowned, “Bad choice of words.”

“Shut up!” Jude spoke, his words echoing around them causing many of the team members to look over at them. He stared them down for a moment before focusing back on Zero, “Why’d you do it? Why’d you lie and kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to.” Zero hissed, coming up a step to be right in front of him. “I love you and I wanted to.”

“But you lied to me,” Jude whispered, already garnishing enough attention. 

“You wanna know why I lied?” Zero frowned, “I lied because of what he said. He said you had a great body, but Oscar really screwed you over. You were undatable and needy. And it took everything I had not to punch him in the face. You are none of those things and I didn’t want to hurt you that way, so I lied.” Zero stepped up to him again, “I saw you standing there looking for him and I hated it. I wanted you to look for me that way, not Lucas. Not after everything he said about you. I didn’t plan; I didn’t calculate. I just acted. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you.”

Jude looked all over Zero’s face. His eyes. His nose. His lips. He took everything in. “I spent my entire first date with Lucas talking about you.” He finally locked on Zero’s eyes, meeting Zero eye to eye, “I’m insecure and his words took me by surprise.”

Zero nodded with a smile, “I know. We’re working on that.” He leaned in for a kiss, pulling Jude by the back of the neck, he heard a few heckles from his team members before pulling back. Not breaking eye contact with Jude, “It would be easy for me to say you have no reason to feel insecure but it’s not that easy. It’s something you will just have to deal with over time, it’s your emotion but I will be here every step of the way to remind you that you have no reason to feel that way and I want you to trust me.”

The rest of the world seemed to fade in the moment; there was just Jude and Zero. 

“What do you say I get my bag and we go home?” Zero smirked at him, “Then I can show you all the ways I disagree with Lucas.”

Jude smiled at him, “I have to go lock up my office. I’ll meet you by my car.” He leaned in for another kiss, a simple peck on the lips. 

 

**.The End.**


End file.
